Kitsu Juri
Kitsu Juri was born a strong Sodan Senzo and was one of the most respected Kitsu Daimyo in memory. His eyes were a deep orange color a rarity found only among those with pure Kitsu blood. Family Juri had five daughters, including Kitsu Juniko, but two of them died during the War of the Rich Frog. After death and marriage, his last daughter was Kitsu Katsuko. Kitsu Katsuko (Drums of War flavor) He had one son who fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, and his armor saved his life. Juri was grateful with the Crab armor's smither, and promised the hand of his granddaughter Kitsu Sui for the life of his son, who married with Kaiu Kuma. Blood Brothers, Part II, by Rich Wulf Kitsu Goroken was his grandson, and trained the boy even before his gempukku. Way of the Shugenja, p. 41 Spirit Form Juri had a round face, with lips tilted in a little grin, sharply-angled eyes within his ancient, lined face, making the overall appearance vaguely felin. Secrets of the Lion, p. 46 Juri's spirit form was a radiant, powerful being with a broad-shouldered frame. His face was that of a hunting cat with a flowing golden mane. Voices, by Shawn Carman Kitsu Daimyo Juri became Kitsu Daimyo after Kitsu Toju died without heirs, Way of the Shugenja, p. 43 in 1150. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9ç Tsuno Attack The attack on the Kitsu Tombs in 1158 was the greatest loss the daimyo had ever felt. Juri rallied the Kitsu in their first major commitment to war. Secrets of the Lion, p. 54 Juri learned that the beasts were killing villages to a man, taking the corpses to Toshigoku, in an attempt to increase the ranks of the Legacy of the Forge, an army of unrelentless forgotten spirits. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 94-95 Kaeru Join the Lion In 1159 Sume met Juri and the Akodo Daimyo, Akodo Ginawa, to inform about the agreement with the Kaeru family. The Kaeru could remain as governors of the City of the Rich Frog and they would provide the Lion with funds. Juri objected, due to the dark Kaeru trades, but Sume assumed his responsability. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Toturi Sezaru Supporters of Sezaru The same year Toturi Sezaru came to the Castle of the Swift Sword to be trained in the Kitsu Sodan Senzo, invited by Juri. Sezaru got the favor of the Kitsu family in this way. Traveling the Realms Sezaru requested Juri to speak with Toturi's spirit. The quest must began Meido, found way to Yomi and later to Tengoku. The Kitsu used their magic and accompanied Sezaru to the passage to Meido. The Wolf after three days journeying in the Realms could not go further than Meido, because Emma-O, the Fortune of Dead in the aftermath of Daigotsu's attack, had sealed every passage. Akodo's Remains Juri was present alongside the other daimyo of the Lion Clan in 1159 when Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro revealed the letter from the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi announcing the discovery of the remains of Akodo. Turi demanded a Matsu vassal of true lineage in exchange for the remains, which became Matsu Domotai after he volunteered. In 1160 Domotai commited seppuku rather than serve Turi once the remains were safely in Lion hands. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Invasion of the Celestial Heavens The Kitsu realized that several Fortunes were not answering their prayers anymore. They suspected the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens was the cause, and guessed they were dead. Juri sent Kitsu Hisashi to confirm it. After his return from Meido Hisashi told that Fu Leng wielding the Emma-O's Spear had slain several Fortunes. Lifeless, Part Two, by Rich Wulf New Court In 1160 Juri was part of the newly built Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, sponsored by Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji. Heart of the Empire The other known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Shosuro Higatsuku, Moto Chen, Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Asahina Handen, Doji Seishiro, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Mirumoto Tsuge, Yoritomo Katoa, Zin'tch, Bayushi Kaukatsu, and Bayushi Kwanchai. Tatsune had been elected by himself, being Kuon absent to take the election. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. The Egg of P'an Ku In 1165 Akodo Ieshige, the hero of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, found a box in the remains of a burned shrine. He gave the box to Juri, who recognized the powerful nemuranai which was inside, the Egg of P'an Ku. The Kitsu summoned the Lion Champion at the Kitsu Tombs and showed him the Egg and the Lion Champion made his fateful choice to use it. Unfortunatly, Juri's paranoia got the better of him, and in the creation, Nimuro was disoriented. Tamago, the False Nimuro, was able to take advantage of the moment and fool Juri into thinking he was the real Nimuro. Due to this grievous error, Tamago was allowed to go free, and Nimuro was chained in the basement of the Kitsu Tombs for almost a year. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Matsu Satomi Imprisoned Nimuro was able to pass a tanto to an eta and ordered him to give to his sister Matsu Domotai. The tanto was the one his brother Matsu Domotai gifted Nimuro before his sacrifice. It was a special one, bearing the mark of two Lion families, Kitsu and Matsu. It was a weapon entrusted only to he who protected the Hall of Ancestors. Matsu Satomi came to the Kitsu Tombs and questioned Juri, who obliged by his promise did not talk about the Egg. She eventually knew the fate of his brother, but Satomi fell to the taint when the Rain of Blood touched her. Battle in the Ruined City This year Juri was reported by Matsu Hyun (Training Grounds Cards flavor) that a Lion expedition in the Ruins of Otosan Uchi Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf had been cornered by Shadowlands and Bloodspeaker forces. The Iuchiban's followers had opened a gate to Jigoku and the Lion boarded the Deathless to sail toward Otosan Uchi's beaches at Ikoma Otemi's command. They prepared a counterattack that released their brethren and Juri closed the portal in the Battle in the Ruined City. Investigation on Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1166 Juri was at the Court when Bayushi Kaukatsu appointed Akodo Setai to evaluate what progress had been made by both Lion and Crane in discovering the truth of Fires of Toshi Ranbo. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Death of Juniko This year Kitsu Juniko, one of his daughters, had been sent to help at Hitsu Taekeru and no news were reported of her. A Lion delegation went to the small city led by Akodo Ieshige and his officer, Juniko's betrothed Ikoma Kusari. They only could confirm that Juniko had been murdered by an unknown killer. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Death The real Nimuro, having expended every idea he could consider to escape from his wrongful prison, strangled Juri to death. This brought Nimuro his freedom, but cost Juri his life. Forgotten, by Shawn Carman Sucessor His daughter Katsuko was appointed as his sucessor. She made repeated attempts to find Juri in the Spirit Realms, but to no avail. Katsuko did not know what crime her father committed to earn this dismissal. Vacant Throne, p. 9 See also * Kitsu Juri/Meta External Links * Kitsu Juri (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Lion Clan Leaders